Plupples
Appearance Plupples are described as "sexy blue peaches," though it has been stated that the "'peach / fruit comparison is purely visual." Unlike peaches, Plupples do not have pits. They also have stems and a leaf either on the top of their heads or the bottom, depending on the Plupple. They have two eyes (often black or brown), and a mouth in-between them, often in awkward positions on the face. Their mouth sometimes appears to be upside down, such in the case of the Garce (who was actually not a Plupple, but a peach in disguise). Plupples inhabit the wilds of Tomat-0, a purple jungle world. They tend to be unintelligent. Intelligence They are generally thought to be rather unintelligent. Plupples seem to follow any directions given to them, even if doing so results in death. For example, at one point Maizey asks a Plupple to "please tell her there's a way out of cavern". The Plupple did exactly that, and promptly exploded. Maizey once described them as, "like a peach but dumb as hell." Plupples have a rudimentary hierarchy, obeying the rules of the elder Plupple and the orders of Doctor Goondis. Officially, until his departure from Tomat-0, Doctor Goondis was in charge and made the decisions. However, in reality, Joblet made most of the day to day decisions. Plupple Fatality The Plupple Fatality is a condition assumed to befall all Plupples: a Plupple cannot lie. If they do, they will explode. This was first demonstrated in the series when a Plupple named Farch attempted to say that their name was Troyle (prompted by Garce), and proceeded to detonate. That is how Moofus, a giant Plupple, met his end. Language The only words most Plupples naturally speak are "plup, plup." They have, however, been shown to copy words in English, such as when Moofus, the giant Plupple, stated that he was not a giant Plupple (and, of course, exploded). They also served as background singers for "Outta My Shell." Only a few genuine Plupples (the late Farch and the two surface Plupples who discovered the ''Minestrone'') have been shown independently speaking in full sentences. The word "Plupple" itself is speculated to be a portmanteau of the worlds "plum" and "apple". A group of Plupples is called a platoon, although they cannot understand that. Baby Plupples are called ‘Pluppie’s, though they again cannot understand that. Named Plupples * Farch * Smeech * Joblet (disguised as one) * Garce (disguised as one) Government After the Space Wars, Doctor Goondis settled on Tomat-0 and gained the affections of the Plupples, including Joblet. Due to Doctor Goondis' superior intelligence, Joblet made Doctor Goondis ruler of the Plupples. However, Joblet soon gained control over Doctor Goondis' mind by working with the Dark Master to put a "dark cloud" on it. Joblet became the de facto leader, making all the day-to-day decisions, while Doctor Goondis became merely a puppet. Doctor Goondis was shown to be both the judge and jury at Maizey's trial, which starts and stops depending on how sane he was feeling. The only punishment we have witnessed is trial by combat with a giant Plupple named Moofus. However, it is implied there are other punishments, as this form of trial was not an immediate decision. Category:Characters